


More for me to love

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Insecure Prompto, Insecurity, M/M, Noctis is smitten, chubby prompto, first time ffxv fic, ignis spoils prompto, noctis likes chubby prompto, people are nice in HS, slight AU, smut later?, what if they became friends when they were kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: What if Noctis and Prompto became friends when they were younger. And prompto never became skinny and was still the cute chubby boy that he is. Now that they’re in highschool prompto gets super conscious of his body and tells this to Noctis. And Noctis isn’t having any it.





	More for me to love

**Author's Note:**

> so okie... this is my first time writing for this fandom and i'm sorry for my english  
> it's not my first language and i have no beta whatsoever. This fic is self indulgent and i just want prom and noct to be happy. Please be gentle with me

He was there again, the boy that keeps staring at Noctis like he wants to say something. The young prince knows the boy by face not by name. He was always at the back of the class quietly sitting alone and fumbling with his camera. Noctis glances at the boy that was “hiding” behind a post making sure his action was subtle so the boy won’t notice him looking.

 

“Why won’t he just talk to me? I won’t bite or anything.” As the prince muses to himself a car stopped in front of him with a bespectacled teen getting out of it.

 

“Is there any problem your highness?”Noctis looks up to the source of the voice and shook his head no.

 

“No, everything’s fine Ignis don’t worry about it.” The young lad took one last glance to the place where the boy was hiding, finding him not there anymore. He sighed and climbed into the backseat of the car which Ignis closed the door to.

 

The young advisor proceeded to the passenger seat but he gave a glance where his young charge was looking at before he entered the car. Finding nothing a-miss, he gave a shrug and got into the car. “To the citadel please….”

 

The car ride to the citadel was mostly done in silence. Making the young prince look out of his window gazing at the blurry after image of buildings they passed by. His thoughts never left the boy with golden hair, glasses and a cute chubby body. At the last thought he did a double take and proceeded to turn into a deep shade of red.

 

“W-what was that???!!!” he slapped himself making Ignis’ attention turn to him which made Noctis redder than before, he wave Ignis off telling him it was nothing and his adviser gave him a strange look but left him alone otherwise. The car ride took longer than expected because of the construction happening on the road they were taking. This gave the prince time to think about the blond boy a little longer and then coming to a conclusion.

 

“Ok! next time he tries to talk to me I won’t let him get away!” he all but exclaimed to himself with a mischievous smile.

 

The commotion at the backseat made Ignis glance at his prince and raised one eyebrow. “Interesting, it’s been a long time since he made a face like that.” the bespectacled teen smiled. “Let’s see how this plays out shall we.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Prompto woke up before his alarm could set off. He looked at the time and decided to stay in his bed for a while before getting ready for school. He sighed at his once again failed attempt at befriending the prince of Lucis.

 

“Why is it so hard to talk to him… it’s not like he’s the pri- oh wait… he is” he pouted because of his frustration with his current predicament. Ever since he got that letter from Lady Lunafreya as thanks for saving her dog Pryna and her request for him to be friends with Noctis.

 

He bowed to himself to not let her down, and if he’s being honest with himself, with or without Lady Lunafreya’s letter he would have tried to befriend the prince. Not because he’s the prince, Prompto doesn’t care on how many servants the prince has or any other shallow things the other kids at their school nags the prince about. He wants to be friends with him because…. the prince looks lonely.

 

“Just like me.” Prompto muttered as he wiped away some tears gathering in his eyes. Some minutes passed as Prompto thought about many different ways to approach the prince while not looking like he wants something from him more than friendship.

 

With no decision made he got out of bed and started with his daily morning routine. He washed his face, ate breakfast and walked to school while looking at the pictures he took the other day. He was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching him go inside his classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis just step out of his car when he saw the boy that has been plaguing his mind. He watched him go inside their classroom oblivious of Noctis watching him. Ignis who has been holding the door open for Noctis, looked at Prompto too.

 

“Is he one of your friends your highness?” Ignis knows that Noctis doesn’t make friends at school because he knows that they only want to be his friend because of his title. And this is a great concern for Ignis, he wants Noctis to have a somewhat normal childhood before he faces the world as a prince and later on as a king. And he prays to the Astrals that they give Noctis even one friend that he can count on.

 

His charge took some time to answer him, “No…. he’s not my…. friend.” the young advisor frowned at his charge’s response but doesn’t lose hope for that friend he was praying for. “Oh.. I see.. well your highness better go inside before the bell rings.” Noctis nodded and went inside the school leaving a worried advisor behind.

 

Class got too boring for Noctis so he daydreamed about the blond boy at the back of the class that was listening attentively to the teacher speaking. As he daydreamed about the chubby cute boy laughing (he’s not even denying it to himself anymore that he finds the boy cute) the bell signaling recess rang making Noctis pop out of la-la-land.

 

He quickly composed himself so the other kids specially the girls won’t find his face turning a light shade of pink. He got out of the classroom and went to the back of the school so his “fangirls” can’t find him and bother him.

 

Noctis was just standing by the school’s equipment shed when he saw a figure coming closer to him by his peripheral. He was going to go since his sanctuary was breached but stopped in his tracks when he saw the figure was the boy that was running around his mind all day long and making him feel some weird stuff in his chest.

 

Chubby boy was shifting from foot to foot before coming closer to Noctis. “Uhmmm hey.. prin- Ahhhh!! the boy tripped at the makeshift hurdle the school uses for P.E. before he can even finish his sentence.

 

The young prince was surprised at what just happened and quickly came to the boy to help him. “Is everything ok?! Are you ok?!” when he was close enough he can see the boy blushing mad and murmuring to himself and even if Noctis tried to hear what the boy was saying he can’t understand it with how fast the boy was speaking to himself.

 

“What was that I couldn’t quite hear you.” The boy looked up at Noctis standing abruptly. “N-N-nothing prince Noctis, Sorry for wasting your time!!” with that said, the boy turned around so fast Noctis was amazed he didn’t get whiplash. He was getting ready to run from Noctis but he wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” even before the boy could take off running, the young prince grabbed him by the wrist causing the boy to twist and trip yet again but now taking Noctis down with him. After some struggle here and there the boys manage to sit up right facing each other and that’s when Noctis started to laugh. The boy stared wide eyed at the laughing prince but he too started to laugh influenced by the genuine laughter the prince was giving. Once their laughter died down and they wiped the happy tears that gathered in their eyes, they stared at each other again with no one moving just giving each other a happy smile. But their staring contest was put to an end with the boy reaching out his hand to Noctis and giving the prince of one of his genuine smile that made the prince’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“H-hello there prince noctis… I’m Prompto Argentum. N-nice to meet you!” Surprised (but he was kinda expecting it) he took the offered hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too, Noctis Lucis Caelum or you can just call me Noct.” Happy that the prince didn’t ignore his introduction the boy or now named Prompto, blushed and shook back his hand. “s-say pr-prince Noctis”, “Noctis is just fine” shocked at the suddenly disregard of his own title, Prompto tried again “o-ok p- Noctis! Would you like to be friends with me!” there! it was out now. Prompto let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and waited for Noctis to reply.

 

Noctis stared at Prompto for a moment searching for another meaning in his words but found none. Prompto looked way to sincere just for him to just use Noctis. So with a childish grin he gave Prompto his answer. “Sure! I’ll be your friend.” It took a moment for Prompto to process the prince’s answer but when it finally clicked he was filled with so much joy he started crying.

 

“All my effort wasn’t for nothing after all. I’ve done it Lady Lunafreya… I became friends with Noctis.” Prompto said to himself as a frantic Noctis gush about him for what was wrong. He smiled despite his tears and that’s when Noctis noticed the smile and gave a relieved sigh and smiled himself. He wiped Prompto’s tears away and helped him stand up.

 

“Come on now let’s get back to class before the bell rings again.”The blond boy nodded, happily he took the hand that Noctis was offering and they started to walk back to class hand-in-hand. They were both over the rainbow right now with how happy they are to finally have a friend they can each call their own. They both looked at each other the same time and their lips broke in happy grins.

 

 

“I wish we can stay friends forever…..”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo what do you guys think??? let me know in the comments please *bows*


End file.
